


Mirrors

by piccalily0510



Category: Original Work
Genre: Newly Discovered Twin, Prompt Fic, Similar to "The Parent Trap", Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/pseuds/piccalily0510
Summary: Prompt:  Narrate from the point of view of a girl who just found out she has a twin.This ended up somewhat similar to "The Parent Trap" on accident, but the story will be focused on the twins and not on getting the parents back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

Mirrors. To normal human beings, they can show us many things. However today, I had a completely different mirror experience… and there was not a single reflective surface in sight. 

I was on a walk through the park with one of my friends and had the most surreal experience of my entire life… I saw myself. 

Now, I don’t mean that I saw myself in my imagination or that I was looking into something that reflected my physical being. I saw another living, breathing, person… WHO LOOKED IDENITICAL TO ME!! I couldn’t believe my eyes and poked my friend in the side. When I had pointed out my doppelgänger, she jumped and screamed “WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?!” 

At this point, we had drawn the attention of everyone within a two-mile radius, including said doppelgänger. Our eyes met and we simply stood staring at each other for a solid minute before someone shouted, “Are y’all twins or somethin’?” At that moment, everything clicked. 

My parents had divorced very early in my childhood. So early, in fact, that I don’t remember who my father is! I’ve lived with my mother and the only family pictures we have from before the divorce are torn in two. I thought it was because Mom didn’t want the daily reminder of Dad, but it must’ve been that she didn’t want the reminder of the child she had had to leave with him! 

We both seemed to have come to the same conclusion as the man who had shouted earlier, and we calmly walked up to one another and introduced ourselves. My voice was slightly higher than my doppelganger and I was wearing less fashionable clothing, but everything else about us was the same. 

We hugged it out and I invited my doppelganger to come hang out at my apartment. 

From there life went on. But life is a bit different when you know that you have an identical twin… Just sayin’


End file.
